


The Boy and the Star

by Miikado



Series: Hijack Shorts [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, HTTYD2!Hiccup, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Seriously this is ridiculously cheesy, Star!Jack, Stardust AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miikado/pseuds/Miikado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stardust AU</p>
<p>Hiccup promised to bring back a fallen star for Astrid's hand in marriage. However, he hadn't expected this star to be anything other than a piece of celestial rock, and much less a handsome white-haired boy.</p>
<p>And, along their journey back to Berk, something important changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and the Star

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw the movie Stardust recently and I just hit by the realization that it's absolutely PERFECT for a hijack AU! I got a bit too excited about it and this happened, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Also WARNING FOR SPOILERS! 
> 
> Honestly if you haven't seen the movie go watch it first it's super sweet and cute and you won't regret it!

Hiccup couldn't stop the caring smile from tugging at the corner of his lips.

The sky surrounding them was radiant with stars and not one cloud to spoil the view. The soft wind that carried their ship across the heavens was warm against the boy's skin. But what made the brunet smile was something else entirely.

Sitting on a large wooden box, he watched fondly as Jack tip-toed in an hesitant circle around the deck of the boat, hands on the Captain's shoulders as the large man clumsily taught him how to waltz. A soft music filled the air, delicate notes phrased every now-and-then by the gentle laughter of the boy dancing in time with that wonderful symphony.

Despite his inexperience, Jack had a natural grace to his movements, and watching him twirl was mesmerizing. His steps were light, barely touching the wooden floor below him as the boy seemingly danced on air. Under the beams of the moon, his hair seemed whiter, his eyes brighter, and all around him was a soft glow. Jack was gleaming like a celestial being, glimmering like the star he was.

And it was beautiful.

With a smile, Hiccup pushed himself up on his feet, joining the two on the deck. As he lead their steps harmoniously, Gobber leaned closer to Jack, whispering something in the boy's ear, which caused his light to dim for a second. But then his eyes fell on Hiccup, and the star shone brighter than before.

When the brunet reached their sides, the Captain took a polite step back, grinning knowingly as he pressed Jack's hand into Hiccup's. The taller male nodded, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist as he took the lead and guided them both across the ship's deck. They waltzed clumsily, stepping on each other's toes and laughing quietly at their indisputable lack of grace. Hiccup could feel Jack's breath on his shoulder as he laughed. Instinctively, he pressed the boy closer, hands tightening on his hip and fingers intertwining the star's. Jack leaned against him, sighing softly as the silver hue around him brightened ever-so-slightly.

Time slowed, and they kept dancing with each other until the break of dawn. The boy and the star, swaying to the music under the careful watch of the moon, both oblivious to the rest of the world.

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

The ship landed on a lake early the next morning, quite roughly at that. Standing on the forecastle, Jack and Hiccup clung to each other, laughing themselves to tears as huge wave caused by the backwash of the landing almost had them both toppled overboard.

Once the ship had berthed, the two boys gathered their few belongings and bid their pirate friends farewell. Jack waved from the gangway as the Captain offered Hiccup a case containing a lightening bolt, as a token of their friendship. Before the brunet could turn away, the large man grabbed his arm, spinning him around and leaning in to whisper a few words in the boy's ear.

Jack watched as Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise and he took a step back, turning to the star in confusion. Gobber simply laughed, telling Hiccup to think about his words, and waved the two boys goodbye, wishing them safe travel to Berk.

It took a few minutes of walking in silence before Jack dared to ask;

« What did he say to you? »

« Hm? » Hiccup turned to the white-haired boy. « Say when? »

« Just then, when he whispered to you. » Jack shrugged, glancing to the brunet every now-and-then, but carefully watching his steps on the rocky path they walked.

Hiccup hesitated for a second, before shaking his head. « He was just saying that we should use the lightening bolt to get you a snow globe. » He said, showing the cylindrical case Gobber had given him earlier. « Barter for it, to get you home once we're done. »

Jack frowned, giving an impassible 'ah'. He had almost forgotten about the whole reason for this ludicrous journey. Hiccup was bringing him back to Berk, on the other side of the wall, as a present for Astrid's hand in marriage. The girl had promised to marry the brunet if—and only if—he brought back the fallen star on her birthday, a day from now.

With everything that had happened since Hiccup had knocked him over in the crater, a few days back, it had almost slipped the star's mind that their trip was nearing its end.

Jack walked the next mile in silence, with the brunet trailing a few step behind. Around them, autumn had settled, with trees bare of any leaves and chilly winds announcing the arrival of winter. The cool air was tickling the white-haired boy's skin, and he fiddled with the hem of his blue cloak absentmindedly.

The silence was starting to become uncomfortable when Hiccup halted, grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling him to a stop. In the slip of a second, Jack was thrown to the ground behind a bush, barely catching a glimpse of the carriage coming their way on the nearby path. The star yelped in surprise when his back hit the ground, and his eyes widened even more when Hiccup fell on top of him shortly after, hands resting on each side of Jack's face to hold him up.

« Are you trying to break my leg _again_? » Jack admonished in a hushed voice.

« I'm sorry, I'm sorry! » Hiccup whispered back, smiling apologetically at the star underneath him. « But I can't risk people seeing you, I don't trust anyone. »

« But at this rate, if we keep stopping, we'll never make it in t— »

« Shh! » The brunet hushed him, pressing a finger on Jack's pale lips. The star sucked in a surprised breath, unable to stop himself from glowing faintly at the touch. « We're making good time, Jack. » Hiccup explained, lifting his head to keep an eye on the carriage. « Just wait a moment. »

They both held their breath for a minute, listening to the coach passing by without stopping. When he was certain that it hadn't spotted them, Hiccup allowed himself to relax, and looked back down at the white-haired boy under him. Jack was frowning slightly, watching the brunet curiously in an attempt to understand something that had been bothering him from the start.

« Aren't you tempted? » He asked, tilting his head to the side, a flicker of a smile on his lips.

« Tempted? » Hiccup repeated, eyes gazing into the other's azure blue ones, and head dipping imperceptibly. « By what? » His nose was almost brushing against Jack's, and he could feel the star's breath on his lips as he spoke.

« Immortality? » Jack answered, unsure. He shook his head softly, and Hiccup pulled away slightly to watch him attentively when he explained. « Say it wasn't my heart. Not me. Just as star you didn't know… »

The brunet scrunched his nose for a second, thinking about the implications of that question. Both boys knew that he who possessed the heart of a star would live eternally, which had unfortunately been the source of most of their problems since the beginning of their journey. Hiccup's gaze on the star softened, eyes carrying a glint of amusement.

« Do you really think I could kill anybody? » He asked, a crooked smile pulling at his lips. Jack burst into quiet laughter at that, and the brunet shushed him with a chuckle. « And even if I could… » He kept on, eyes drifting off the other's face as he thought about his answer. « Ever lasting life? I imagine it must be kind of lonely… » He paused. « Maybe if you had someone to share it with, someone you loved, maybe then it could be different… »

Hiccup stared thoughtfully into the distance for a second, missing how Jack's faint glow had subsided at his words. He blinked a couple of times, focusing back in the moment, and glanced around to make sure the coast was clear. Pushing himself up, the brunet helped Jack to his feet, and they both carried on their way to the village on the other side of the wall.

The next few hours of walk were filled with idle small-talk, and it seemed that the more they approached the market that would lead them back to Berk, the more awkward their conversations got, distance growing indiscernibly between them. Hiccup walked a few steps behind the star, frowning slightly as the white-haired male became unresponsive when they talked.

« You know… » He tried, changing the subject. « You sort of glitter sometimes, I just noticed that. Is it normal? »

« Let's see if you can figure that out for yourself… » Jack rolled his eyes with a smirk. « What do stars _do_? »

Hiccup pretended to think it over for a second. « Attract trouble? » He offered. Jack gasped in mock-offense, and nudged the brunet away from him. « Wait I'm sorry! Do I get another guess? » He asked, and when Jack simply looked at him in amusement, he said; « Do they… Know exactly how to annoy a boy called Hiccup Haddock? »

Jack laughed again, but before he could answer, they came across a boundary stone where was engraved; « **Berk—60 miles.** »

The two boys stopped and stared at the stone for a while, until Jack tentatively asked;

« How long will it take? »

« Maybe two days… » Hiccup said, lips pressed into a thin line.

« But… » The white-haired boy frowned. « But we don't have two days. Astrid's birthday is tomorrow. »

The brunet gazed silently at the road for a second. « Yes it is. » He smile at Jack sheepishly. « Well remembered. »

The other male hummed, brows furrowed, and walked off. Hiccup waited a moment more, staring at the stone on the ground. It was obvious now that they would never make it back in time. They were going to miss Astrid's birthday, and she would marry Eret and accept his ring from the other side of the archipelago, just as she'd said she would. Ripping his gaze away from the stone, Hiccup watched Jack trek up the dusty path that lead to the village, and felt his stomach knot.

He shook his head, deciding to focus on the task ahead. He couldn't let himself be distracted by pointless thoughts. Instead, he caught up with Jack and they followed the road that would lead them to the wall.

The two boys walked a while more until midday, when they came across a small stone bridge. They were both tired and hunger began to claw at their stomachs.. Hiccup stood on the bridge for a minute, considering wether or not they should stop for food, and risk wasting any more precious time.

Before he could come to a decision, a neighing resonated from behind a hill, and soon after a bright yellow caravan appeared on the road. Hiccup's blood ran cold, and in an instant he was dragging a very confused white-haired star down into the stream, hiding under the bridge. As the caravan crossed the bridge, Jack carefully caught a glimpse of the person driving the carriage, and he turned to the brunet excitedly.

« I've met that woman! » He said, gesturing at the old lady with the curly graying hair. « I think she's friends with the Captain, he said something about her trading at the market! »

« Are you sure? » Hiccup asked, unsure.

Jack nodded firmly, grabbing the other's wrist and dragging him up on the road. They stopped right in front of the caravan, gesturing widely for the woman to stop. The horse came to a halt, and Hiccup briefly stated his name and explained that they needed a lift to the wall.

« That's mine! » The woman screamed, cutting the brunet off and pointing at the dragon-shaped glass pin that Hiccup was wearing on his vest. « 20 years I've been looking for that brooch! » She jumped off the carriage, marching straight towards the brunet. Behind her, a green and orange bird chirped strenuously. « Give it to me _now_! »

« That was his _mother's_! » Jack protested, but he was completely ignored by the woman as Hiccup drew his sword, pulling the star behind him and confronting the angry woman, who took a step back and lifted her hands in surrender.

« Maybe I was mistaken… » She said, punctuating her words with an ugly snort.

« It's alright… » Hiccup hesitated, keeping his sword steady in his hand, distrusting the woman. « I'll give it to you in exchange for what I need. » He paused. « A snow globe. »

« And safe passage to the wall. » Jack added.

« A snow globe? » The woman repeated, and the star frowned at how the old hag didn't seem to acknowledge his presence in the slightest. « Oh no, I don't deal with this kind of powerful magic! »

« Really? » The brunet asked. It was obvious that she was hiding something, but Hiccup decided it was best not to push his luck. « Then can you get us to the market? »

« Ah! » The shrew showed all her rotten teeth in a wide smile. « Why didn't ya' say so in the first place, boy? » She asked. Jack made a small offended sound. « For that brooch, I can offer you passage, with food and lodging on the way. »

« _Safe_ passage? » Hiccup pressed. « I swear! » The woman lifted her hand in an oath-like gesture. « You will arrive at the wall in the exact same condition that you are now. » She circled the taller male with a finger.

Hiccup thought the proposition over for a minute, fingers clenching on the handle of his sword. Finally, he slipped the blade back in its stall, and Jack almost argued with his decision. Despite being the one to have suggested that they ask the woman for help, he didn't trust her one bit, and accepting her terms seemed like getting the short end of the deal.

The brunet hesitantly unclipped the pin from his vest, and handed it to the old woman, who snatched it out of his hand in an instant and fussed over the jewelry in deranged excitement.

« That's a very lucky charm you had there. » She explained, rubbing a bony finger on the edges of the glass pin. « Protection. » Her grin grew wicked. « In fact, that very brooch would've kept me from doing _this_. »

As soon as she had spoken, the woman took a step forwards and touched Hiccup's forehead with the tip of her finger. The brunet was swallowed in a thick cloud of black smoke and, when it dissipated, the only thing left was a small brown-furred rodent sniffing the air anxiously.

Jack snarled. « What did you _do_? »

He launched himself forwards, ready to tackle the woman and demand that she changed Hiccup back, but a strange force kept him from coming any closer to the old hag, making it impossible for him to touch her. He screamed angrily, fighting the best he could, in vain. The horrid lady picked up the mouse in her hands, oblivious of the star trying to attack her, and snickered contentedly. She said something about keeping her promise and doing the animal no harm, and took him to the back of her caravan. Jack followed closely behind, climbing inside the vehicle and baring teeth at the woman.

« Can't you _hear_ me? » He growled, getting no response in return, as it seemed that the woman really wasn't aware of his presence. She simply put the mouse in a cage and handed it a small amount of cheese. « Listen close, you flee-ridden wench. » He spat. « I swear, if you don't give me _my_ Hiccup back as he was, I will be your personal poltergeist until the end of times! »

Just like before, the old witch took no notice of the star, and simply climbed back out of the trailer. A few seconds later, there was a jolt, and the caravan took off once more. Jack stood dumbfounded, blood boiling in anger. He was completely powerless to the woman, and with no idea how to change Hiccup back on his own, he found himself with no other choice but to wait and see.

He turned towards the small wicker cage, where the mouse that used to be his friend stayed motionless, sniffing the air with no obvious sign of human consciousness. The star had no idea how much the curse had affected the brunet, or if he could comprehend a single thing he'd say.

« Hiccup? » He asked tentatively, leaning towards the cage. « If you can understand me, look at me now. »

Right on cue, the rodent turned its head. But instead of looking towards the silver-haired boy, it gazed somewhere behind him in the trailer, where a large piece of cheese hung from a string. The other sighed in defeat, turning to grab a piece of the food and gave it to the mouse through the bars.

Jack went to sit on a pile of boxes, eyes roaming around the messy caravan. A strong feeling of uneasiness and loneliness watched over him, afraid of what would happen to him if Hiccup wasn't changed back, of what would happen to Hiccup. He sucked in a shaky breath, fiddling with the hem of his cloak, and he thought back on everything that had happened since he had fallen on earth.

As much as he had been angry when the brunet had started dragging him through the forest, and despite the fact that he wasn't exactly looking forwards to being offered as a wedding present for the boy's ' _one true love_ ', it had been obvious from the start that the mortal had no ill intentions towards the star, and in fact, Hiccup had been the only person to be completely on his side from the start. In only a handful of days, the two of them had gone through thick and thin, and little by little the star had come to realize something.

« You know when I said I didn't know anything about love? » Jack asked the mouse, who kept nibbling on the cheese and paid him no mind. « Well… That's not exactly true. » He glanced down at his fingers, gripping and releasing the fabric of his cloak rhythmically. « I've seen it, you know. I've seen centuries of it. It really was the only good thing about watching your world. » The star let out a humorless laugh. « You humans live amongst all those wars, all that pain, the lies, the hate… » Jack looked up, smiling softly. « But when I saw how mankind loves, I think I started understanding how you could bear all of those horrible things. It was amazing… You could search the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. »

The white-haired boy trained his eyes back on the mouse in its cage. His throat clenched, stomach twisted in a knot as the words escaped his mouth without him controlling any of them. And really, he didn't want to. For the first time in his life he spoke from his heart, taking comfort in the fact that Hiccup didn't understand a word of what he was saying, and he would never have to face the bitter rejection of the taller male. So Jack kept speaking. He spoke of his home, of his time spent watching the mortal lives on earth unroll before his eyes, of the love he had seen.

And, more recently, the one he had felt.

« So yes, I know that love is unconditional. » Jack said, repeating the words he had told the brunet many nights before, while they were still on the pirate ship. « But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, _unbearable_ and… » He laughed softly. « And strangely easy to mistake for loathing. »

Jack stumbled on his words, voice shaking ever-so-slightly as he continued;

« And I—What I'm trying to say, Hiccup, is that… » He breathed in deeply. « I think I love you. »

Because he had never felt that way before, not for anyone, not ever. His heart felt heavy and out of place in his chest, like it could break through his ribs at any moment. Like it didn't belong there anymore. It belonged to Hiccup, to the brunet that had knocked him off his feet in that crater barely a week ago. To the boy the star had been so certain to hate he hadn't noticed that his presence alone could make his heart glow brighter than anything before.

And it was terrifying and exciting and _new_.

But the more their journey neared its end, the more painful it became for the star to listen to the stories about Astrid and Hiccup's true love. Because deep within him Jack knew that real love wasn't selfish or demanding. It wasn't about proving yourself or buying someone's affection. And he knew that Astrid didn't love Hiccup, not like he wanted her to, not like Jack could.

« My heart… » The star said, head spinning slightly. « If you wanted it I'd ask for nothing in exchange. No gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. I—» He shook his head. « Nothing but knowing you loved me too. Just your heart… » He clenched a hand over his chest. « In exchange for mine. »

Jack took a deep breath, laughing shakily when the only answer he got was a stare from the pearly black eyes of the mouse. He knew that was all there was going to be; Just his heart longing for a boy that would waste his own on someone that didn't deserve him.

And no star up in their heavens, not in a million years, could ever understand the kind of pain that came with this knowledge.

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

The caravan arrived at the market later that night. They stopped near a shabby inn, darkness swallowing every surrounding alleys. The old witch came back into the trailer a moment later, earning a sharp glare from the white-haired boy standing in the corner. She picked up the mouse once more, taking it outside and carefully setting it back on the ground.

« The wall is one mile that way. » She said, pointing her crooked finger in one direction while crouching on the floor. « Though the walk might take you a little longer than normal, transformation tends to leave the mind a bit _scrambled_. »

And with that, she touched the rodent's head with the tip of her finger, and a dark fog rose from the ground, climbing in the air until it vanished and Hiccup was standing on his feet once more. Immediately, he drew his sword and took a step towards the woman. But his legs crumbled under his weight and he fell in a dizzy pile on the floor. Jack was by his side in an instant, while the witch walked away, sneering.

The star turned Hiccup on his back, shaking the boy back into consciousness, obvious relief washing over him now that his friend had gotten his human shape back. He had to admit—quite reluctantly, though—that the old lady had kept her promise; Hiccup had, in fact, arrived at the market in the same physical condition he had been earlier. The words ' _be careful what you wish for_ ' resonated in the white-haired boy's mind.

After a good amount of rough shaking from the star, the brunet finally lifted heavy eyelids, muttering something about Astrid with a goofy smile plastered on his lips. Jack frowned, lips pressing in a tight line as he stood up, helping the boy up on his feet.

« Come on, on your feet. » Jack rolled his eyes, carrying Hiccup towards the inn. « Astrid's birthday isn't until tomorrow, you'll need a bath and a good night's sleep before you present me to her… »

After a surprisingly difficult trip up the stairs and into their room, Jack abandoned Hiccup's passed-out body on the bed, and drew himself a long, relaxing bath. The soft hue of the candles next to him gave off a peaceful atmosphere, and for a moment the star allowed himself to think. He thought about everything that had happened to him since he had fallen on earth, and most of all he thought about what morning would bring.

As soon as dawn would arrive, they would cross the wall and Hiccup would introduce him to Astrid. The two of them would get married, and—provided Hiccup kept his promise—Jack would finally be able to go back home. How, he wasn't quite certain yet. They had used their last snow globe to escape Pitch in the auberge, a few days back, but they still had the lightening bolt to trade it for. Maybe someone on the market had something to get the star back up in the sky.

He would be home again, with all the time in the world to watch Hiccup and Astrid live their _happily ever after_. And this whole story would finally be over.

Jack tried his best to ignore the painful pang in his heart, suddenly feeling bitter and forlorn as he slid a little deeper in the water, until his chin and lips were immersed under the surface. He closed his eyes, huffing through his nose, and tried to ignore all of those thoughts and simply relax.

He didn't notice Hiccup getting up from the bed, on the other side of the wooden folding screen, nor did he see him approaching and pulling the little window of the screen open to look through it. So when the brunet finally spoke, the star's heart almost leapt out of his throat.

« Excuse me, I think you're in my bath. »

Hiccup was grinning widely, clearly amused by the heart attack he had practically caused the other male. Jack had nearly thrown himself out of the bathtub, turning away from the brunet as best as he could in an attempt to hide his very obviously naked body.

« What the— _Hiccup_! » Jack yelped. « What are you _doing_?»

The freckled boy only laughed, closing the tiny window and muttering a half-hearted apology as he assured that he wasn't looking anymore. The star took a few seconds to calm down, clinging at the edge of the tub with his heart pounding in his chest. When he finally got a hold on himself, Jack pushed himself out of the water, wrapping a soft towel around his waist.

He tip-toed out from behind the screen, suddenly feeling very self-conscious despite the fact that Hiccup still had his back turned at him.

« It's fine now, you can turn around. » He informed the other.

The brunet did as he was told, and Jack went to stand in front of a large mirror, examining his reflexion and slipping a hand into his snow white hair. His alabaster skin was still wet in some places—from his hurry to cover himself up—and tiny droplets of water on the boy's shoulders and neck shimmered in the dim light of the room.

Hiccup stared thoughtfully at the star, smile softening slightly as he took a deep breath and gathered the courage to ask;

« Did you really mean what you said, in the caravan? »

Jack turned to face him, brows furrowed in confusion for a while. When realization finally hit him, the star's eyes widened in shock, words tumbling down his lips in incoherent stutters.

« When I—But you—You were a _mouse_! » He exclaimed, trying to convince himself more than anything. « You wanted _cheese_ , you didn't— » His hands flew to his hair again, pulling at his silver roots. « I asked you to give me a sign! » His words were barely an accusation, almost like a plea for all of this to be merely a farce, a joke of some sort.

But when Hiccup laughed, it was soft and caring, and completely serious. The star moaned in frustration, desperately trying to hide his face in his arms, fingers still gripping at his hair.

« I couldn't risk you being too embarrassed to say all those things. » The brunet said softly, taking a few steps until he was standing right in front of Jack.

He gently pulled at the smaller male's arms, forcing him to uncover his face, and pressed their foreheads together with a warm chuckle. One of his hands went up to hold the star's jaw, rubbing soft circles on his cheek as the other one still held the boy's wrist.

« Do you want to know what the Captain really whispered to me? » Hiccup asked, hands sliding on pale skin to gently hold the star's shoulders. Jack gave a tentative nod, feeling heat spreading on his cheeks. Hiccup smiled, eyes glistening in adoration.

« He told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes. » He gazed deep in Jack's azure blue eyes, lowering his head so that the next words he whispered tickled the star's lips.

« And he was right. »

Jack's heart skipped a beat, and he choked a breathy laugh as he broke into the largest, brightest smile Hiccup had ever seen. When the brunet slipped a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer, the star was shining with the most intense silver glow, radiating happiness.

Hiccup smiled, and finally pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. Warmth washed over and for a moment Jack lost himself in the sensation of Hiccup's lips against his own, eyes closing slowly. It was maddeningly soft, just butterfly-like brushes of lips that conveyed every feeling, every moment of longing and every stolen glances when the other wasn't watching. It was want, it was need, and most of all it was _love_.

Jack lifted his chin, giving into Hiccup's touch and pressing into the embrace with more conviction, lips moving in time with the brunet's. His hands reached to hold the boy's neck, and Hiccup's went to grip at the star's hips, pulling him closer.

Shivers ran down Jack's spine, excitement shooting through his body. Every single one of his nerves tingled under the fingertips roaming on his bare skin. The star's hands clung to the fabric of the other's shirt, tugging at the brunet locks, pulling him down in an eager attempt to reduce the infinitesimally small distance between the two of them.

When they parted for breath, a moment later, the two boys couldn't hold back the breathy laughter that bubbled in their throats. Hiccup watched as the star's eyes fluttered open, a shy smile on his lips. He brushed their nose together briefly, before pressing a soft, chaste peck on Jack's lips. Then another. And another. And another until it became a steady rhythm of butterfly kisses that made the star's head spin and his heart feel like it was about to burst in pure, unaltered joy.

Jack's mind was reeling, drunk on the sensation of Hiccup's warmth and the soft pressure of chapped lips on his. And the brunet relished in the euphoria that the star's touch brought him, a feeling he knew he couldn't have gotten from anyone else. Only Jack. Only his star.

Their lips touched again, capturing each other in a feverish kiss, bursting of love and expressing all the feelings no stringing of words could ever articulate.

The world faded, and there was nothing in existence but Jack and Hiccup.

Just a star, and the boy he had given his heart to.


End file.
